Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181215123252
Ugh, a bit overdue, but that's because I was thinking if there was anything else I could add or tweak. Guess not. But I'll leave that to you. Episode 24. Here we go. Okay, like usual, somewhat upbeat digest. And… yep, that’ always a nice thing, isn’t it? First scene, and the town’s getting wrecked. And I thought Belial was terrifying enough. Well, we still have Magata who literally had a scene dedicated to him destroying the city. But in no way does that make this any better. Obviously. Oh, so Mio asked him to promise her to keep the two from transforming. I think. Wait… wait… is- is Reugosite just sliding? Is he skating across the ground? Okay, yes he is, and when he wants something done, he really just does it instead of playing around. R/B likes to use facades, doesn’t it? For every dramatic scene, there will always be someone in the scene who’s all cheery and stuff. Huh, how did Isami know about the Ray Lines? It’s really heart-wrenching to see the Minato get extremely worked up like that. What I don’t get is why they had to paint Ushio like a bad guy. Someone who is completely disconnected from everything. …Are you f-in serious? A Hadron Collider? Alright, let’s skim over everything and get to the fight-- OoooOOoooh. Back to how it was 1,300 years ago, huh? Now that worked in convincing Saki to not blow up the Earth, musta been a serious blow. You know… I felt that. I felt the blow when Saki got beam pierced. Finally, 10 episodes after Saki first met Asahi, she said it. I feel… down. This Episode unfortunately sits at 8.7, lower than 23, as it lacked most of the substance that the aforementioned episode had. I mean, in comparison to the previous two series, R/B seems to have the weakest pre-finale episode. It’s something that’s been built up since Reugosite was first announced back in Episode 17, and everything else afterwards tried to expand further on it, showing the character’s progress and how they work under all the stress of having to find a way to stop whatever bad things are about to happen. But the episode came, great premise and directing, but finds itself somewhat lacking in its payoff. Admittedly, the character interactions and how their development shines through here were definitely something to keep going back to, but in terms of its tone, it doesn’t seem to deliver well. This made me think back to Geed’s very own 24th Ep. While overall, it’s really nothing special, it manages to bring out all the right emotions in the viewers. This didn’t have that same effect, and I know well that it’s not because of me having my expectations fairly high. What little fight scenes we got never actually made up for the lack of actual happenings within the episode, since we really didn’t get much and it followed Geed with its ending. The characters didn’t get their butts kicked, but instead, we stop on a depressing note. Not a bad thing, but the characters never seem to actively go out in trying to work the problems out and finding a solution. Rather, they spend too much time stuck on one spot. I mean, with the brothers, I know that they weren’t able to go there because of Ushio trying to hold them back out of his promise with Mio, but much like many other things I’ve talked about, it could have gone differently. My point on that was, because they didn’t do much, it’s hard to actually feel their struggles and therefore, get us to feel for them. Yes, I know what I remarked on previously clearly expressed varying range of emotions, but I have a clearer head now. Well, that’s that. With all that I’ve said about the episode, and all of them being negative, what good can I say about it? It can redeem itself with the next episode. That's what's good about it. This has been a very bleak review of the previously colourful R/B Series, and I hope the finale will present us a whole spectrum of things to like it. Maybe we need to get to the finale first so it will complement everything that Episode 24 didn’t quite do right? I don't know. But that's all for now. So, what do you guys think?